Bandello
is a villainous Alien Nackle that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Bandello's profile in "Ultraman X" Character History Bandello was an Intergalactic Arms' Dealer who had come to Earth to steal any valuable weapons that he could find. To protect him from anyone from stopping him, Bandello had brought with him a Black King to fend off anyone who could threaten him. As Black King was battling against Ultraman X, Bandello took out Wataru of Xio and grew into his giant form to assist Black King in double-teaming Ultraman X. Ultraman X was quickly overwhelmed by the combined efforts of Bandello and Black King and was left weakened and unable to fight back. Suddenly before Bandello could leave with Xio's Spark Dolls, a portal opened up in the sky and out of it appeared Ultraman Zero. The newly arrived Ultra proved to be much stronger than X and even managed to break off Black King's horn with his Ultra Zero Kick. As Zero was busy however, Bandello took advantage of the distraction to steal the Spark Dolls (along with a frightened Rui) and together both Alien Nackle and the injured Black King retreated to Planet Gilmo, with Ultraman Zero in hot pursuit. On Planet Gilmo, Bandello was soon caught in a game of "Cat and Mouse" with Rui, after the young Scientist managed to (albeit clumsily) steal back the Weapons and Spark Dolls that Bandello stole. When Bandello offered her to work alongside him, Rui refused, causing Bandello to sadistically attack her. Before he could finish her off, Ultraman Zero arrived on Gilmo to re-confront the Alien Nackle. Bandello then unleashed the now-upgraded "Black King Drill Custom" to assist him, and like X, Bandello and Black King Drill Custom proceeded to double-team Zero in battle. During the fight however, Ultraman X arrived on Gilmo too, now wearing an Aegis Armor much like Zero. Working together, Ultramen Zero and X battle against Bandello and Black King Drill Custom. Ultimately, neither Alien Nackle nor Monster were any match for the Ultras, and Bandello was destroyed by a combination of Ultraman Zero attacks in his Strong Corona and Luna Miracle Modes and finished off with the Zero Twin Shoot. Arsenal * to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Bandello is portrayed by suit actor Rikimaru Yoshihiro. He is voiced by Kishi Tetsuo. Notes * Bandello was given new head design, have changed from Gray's design to returning back to a look that mirrors the original Alien Nackle's head design. This design would be reused for Nagus's appearance in Ultraman Orb. * Kishi Tetsuo has stated that he ad-libbed much of his dialogue as Bandello due to him being a fan of the Ultra Series. * Bandello's appearance marks the first time since The Return of Ultraman where an Alien Nackle showed up together with Black King that isn't stock footage. * Screenwriter Takao Nakano has stated that he came up with the name for Bandello after watching the 1931 film, "Little Caesar". He eventually chose to name him after the film's villainous protagonist, Caesar Enrico "Rico" Bandello, claiming that his name had (sic) "a real evil ring to it." * Director Koichi Sakamoto stated that he created Bandello in order to scrub Gray's appearance out of existence, being displeased with that Alien Nackle's more flamboyant personality, and wishing to bring the alien back to his original darker roots. Having Rui attempt to run over Bandello is a direct homage to when Alien Nackle murdered Aki Sakata in his original appearance, to which Sakamoto called the scene "the heroine's revenge." * Unlike Gray (and many of the aliens and monsters in the Ultraman X series), Bandello was never given a Spark Doll of his own in the 500 series. * In the "Ultraman Orb Retrospective Special," there is new footage of Ultraman Jack fighting with Bandello (with the suit being used as an atypical Alien Nackle) as Gai explains Orb's type changing abilities. References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Aliens with names